Everlasting Life
by mitkit99
Summary: Winnie drinks from the spring, saves 10 people, and fakes her death. Jesse finds her grave and goes into depression. in 2014 a band rocks the world and leads Miles to discover something. Winnie is the lead singer. Will Jesse and the other Tucks find out? Read to find out. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Winne

**Hey guys! I know what it says, but I'm going by the movie version. **

**I didn't know which rating this should have so I put it under T to be safe.**

**If you've read my Hunger Games story I thank you. I'm still going to be working on that story. This is just something I'm going to do in between updates. Mockingjay War will however remain my priority. **

**I'm also thinking about putting one of my Glee or Twilight stories up as well. Another Hunger Games fanfic is also in my head and depending on which one I like best…**

**Anyway here we go. ALL ABOARD! **

**Everlasting Life **

**Winnie's History**

If you had the chance for everlasting life would you take it? I did. I have many reasons to why I did. Some include love, family, fear, fun, and so on. Fear because after watching my grandmother Marie die when I was 15, I couldn't bear the thought of dying. Fun because hated the thought of leaving my childhood behind. Then family and love are one and the same. I'm sure you know the story about how I ran away from my strict parents, was kidnapped by a family that was cursed with immortality, and fell in love with their youngest son. Then a man that was after the water that turned the Tucks immortal attacked me after shooting the boy I was in love with, was killed by that boy's mother, and how both the mother and father were put in jail for kidnapping and murder and were awaiting execution. The boy, his brother and I helped them escape jail and flee the town while he screamed that he would love me for the rest of his existence.

My parents and I left for a world trip that next week. We came back a year and a half later when I was 16 ½. The night of my seventeenth birthday I ran into my father's woods, after leaving a farewell note to my parents, went to the spring and drank the water making my immortal. I then lived in the Tuck's old house in the woods only going into town when absolutely necessary and always disguising myself. I was luckily never caught.

One day about five years later, I ran into some people who were plotting an execution. Apparently this young girl at the age of 15, almost 16, was attacked and raped. The culprit was never caught; however the girl had fallen pregnant. She'd been given the choice to either abort the baby or be killed by the town's people. You can guess what she chose.

I found her that night and took her back to the cottage. I told her about me and about the water. Her name was Alice Phillips. She stayed with me, and seven months later gave birth to twin girls. She drank the water when they were born and gave them the names Abigail June and Victoria May [my name was used back then and I couldn't come up with anything better that I'm not going to use in another story (get ready Peter Pan fans, M.W. is nothing compared to what you're in for)]

About three months later, I heard of another story. A young man named Jacobi Ross was in prison and about to be hanged for something that wasn't his fault. I snuck in the jail that night and gave him a vial filled with the water and helped him fake his death. After pretending to die of hanging, he came back to the cottage with me. Apparently he and Alice had been childhood sweethearts so they hit it off again. He told us that his father had forced him to go out in the woods with him and they were caught for illegally hunting and trespassing on, none other, my father's woods. He tried to plead his innocence but was denied and sentenced to hanging. He ended up becoming a father to Victoria and Abigail. All this took place in the year of 1905.

In 1907, we got 2 new members add to our family. David and Jonathon, named after the two best friends in the Bible, were brothers that were almost killed in an automobile accident. Jacobi helped me get them to the spring where we gave them a drink of the water. They were grateful and joined our family quickly.

William was next. He was in hunting accident in 1910 and was almost killed by a bear when Jacobi shot it. We got him to the water and let him drink. He thought the whole was an old wives tale, so I had Jacobi shoot me. I, of course, got up unharmed but now knew of the pain Jesse went through when the man in the yellow suit shot him. Will was shocked, but now believed us.

Eric was, a Titanic survivor, was next. In 1913, he almost crushed by a falling tree during a strong wind storm. He begged us for help when Jacobi and I found him. We brought him some water from the spring and gave it to him. He had the same reaction as William so, in payback, I got to shoot Jacobi. He laughed at the whole thing and realized that karma would have given me the chance sooner or later. Eric thought the whole thing was hysterical and went into a laugh attack. He reminds me of Jesse.

Caroline joined us in 1915. She was in a river raft wreck and was floating down stream. Eric found her and begged we save her. She was overly excited about it saying that her parents were forcing her into marriage with a rich Duke in England in three months. I sometimes think that would have happened to me if I didn't leave. She and Eric were together before we knew it.

William had decided to give up on love thinking that he would be alone forever. That changed in 1921 when we met Katherine. She was a servant girl at an inn two towns over from Treegap. We had gone there to get some parts for a leak in the cottage's roof when we heard her crying. She had tried to kill herself after her boss and had started beating her with a broom for dropping a meal. William brought her to me immediately and I saw the same look in his eyes Eric had when we found Caroline. We saved her. She was mad at us for a while saying that we had took her own free will away. That attitude was gone three months later. In July of 1921 the two were married.

I thought everything would be peaceful then. I was wrong. That next year, the twins turned 16. They both decided to drink the water and we eagerly let them, not wanting to lose the two. That was in April. By June we realized the reason. Both twins had fallen in love with the brothers; Abigail with Jonathon and Victoria with David. As you can imagine Alice and Jacobi were a little freaked. A huge argument took place during that summer. It had everyone on their toes preparing for a yelling match daily. I talked to Alice, who talked to Jacobi, and the whole thing was eventually fixed.

More family problems happened in 1926. I got a letter from my father who told me that he had discovered my mother with another man. A furious argument had taken place and my parents divorced. My mother and her lover were chased out of Treegap that October. She died in 1930 because she ran out of money and starved to death during the Great Depression. My father died in 1935 because of sickness and gave me ownership of the house.

I saw my father before he died. The memory still is very clear after all these years. I found out he was dying and went immediately to his side. I, of course, told him of the spring and the Tucks. He had smiled, being glad I had found my own adventure and was safe from sickness and death. He was proud of the way I had saved my new family. He also told me to find the Tucks and Jesse. The last words he said to me were to make sure that his grandchildren would hear about him and that he loved me. William and Katherine found me in his room crying three days later. They helped me plan a funeral that the whole town had attended. I told everyone that I had been his granddaughter.

My family moved into my old house after the funeral. We expanded our gate that had kept me prisoner for years to cover the spring so that it was safe. We also pretended that I had gotten married and died. We drained the water out of the spring and put it away in a secret vault for safe keeping. The tree became the home of my fake grave.

We stayed there till the 1990 when we went on a world tour (not as a band, which comes later). It took longer than I thought. We were gone till December of 2002. Jesse never came back that I know of. I was starting to give up hope.

That pretty much leads us to today. In 2013 we still live in that old mansion. We had bought the old town of Treegap after some people tried to tear it down saying that we wanted to preserve its history. We now owned the colonial part of town that had been here when I was a kid. Everyone else moved a few miles away, setting up a modern version of the town.

Some things are still the same. I still wait for the Tucks every day. I still go by Winnie Anne Foster. I still hate being called Winifred. I still love the Eiffel Tower, although I prefer Jesse's.

I wonder if I became famous I would find them sooner. I don't know, maybe.

**There's Chapter 1. Next chapter is probably going to be in Jesse's POV. Either that or have story of how Everlasting Life was formed. Maybe both. Who knows? ;)**


	2. Depression and The Band

**Hey, I know I just published this but I had some free time and went ahead and wrote the next chapter.**

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

**Everlasting Life **

**Chapter 2:**

**Jesse's POV**

Life. Mine technically ended years ago when I drank from that cursed spring; that's at least what my father says anyways. Miles says that his ended the day his family left him. Mom agrees with my father.

I used to think that drinking that water wasn't the end but the beginning. I was dead wrong. I sometimes I wish I could go back in time and smack myself for that.

To me, my life ended in late August of 2002. That was when I found my beloved's grave at the spring I once thought had given me a new life. I guess I could also say that it ended in the summer of 1898 when I left Winnie in town that night after breaking my parents out of jail. Though then I thought she would drink the water so the pain wasn't as bad. Now I can barely breathe. I feel as if I was going to die at any second now. My life has no meaning.

I don't know who I am? I used to but, I don't anymore. Who am I? I look in the mirror at our new house in California and wonder to myself. Who is Jesse Tuck without Winnie Foster?

**Jesse's suffering as I predicted. But as I also I'm not done. So I'm going answer a question. How did Everlasting Life come to be?**

**Winnie's POV **

**(I guess you can call this Chapter 2 Part 2)**

I was in the kitchen of the mansion humming an old tune. It was actually melody for Mae's music box I had learned long ago. I wasn't just humming it either. You know how when you're humming the tune of a favorite song you start singing the words under your breath. That's what I was doing except I was just pretty much vocalizing with it since there weren't any words.

I only stopped when I heard some giggling from behind me. Turning I saw the two most curious girls in the world with a camera in hand. "Tori, Abby, what do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing." They both quickly said before running off.

I sighed they were almost always getting into trouble. God only knows what they were planning this time.

**2 Weeks Later**

I was sitting in the living room reading a book when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello my dear." An old man spoke on the other line. "Is this Winnie Foster?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just calling about a video that has been going around YouTube for the past week and a half."

"What do you mean sir?" What was this guy talking about?

"Like you don't know! Anyways, my name is Nicholas Lyr. I'm a music producer. I want to sign you and your band."

I pretended to know what he was talking about, knowing the twins were behind this. "Why thank you sir. I'm going to have to talk to my friends about that ok?"

"Perfect! Darling when you are ready call this exact same number. I hope to hear from you soon." He hung up.

I took a breath in preparation for the talk that was going to come. "Family Meeting in the den!" I shouted. I got up to look out the window. Behind me I heard everyone sitting down waiting for me to start talking.

I took a breath before saying anything. "I just got a very interesting talk from a man by the name of Nicholas Lyr. He's a music producer and was wanting to sign our band." I turned to the twins. "Victoria and Abigail, do you know what he's talking about?"

Alice turned to her two daughters with Jacobi and everyone else in the room doing the same. They both had an uneasy expression on their identical faces.

"Well, remember how we were going around filming everyone about two weeks ago?" Abby asked.

Everyone nodded. "Well, funny thing, we kind of put all the film together and put in on YouTube." Tori continued.

"And everyone loved it. They started saying how they actually would prefer to listen to you guys over idiots like Miley Cyrus" (she has a bad heart and the doctors told her to stop with the drugs and drinking. She is going to kill herself for not stopping. She also said when her dog died that she wished it was her. I love my animals but that it a little extreme and out of control. I MISS OLD MILEY!)

We stared at them with our jaws on the floor. I'm almost 131 years old and these twins are still finding ways to surprise me.

"Even if we did do this, what would we be called?" Eric asked.

"Don't think about that!" Caroline said smacking his arm before turning her caramel brown eyes back to the twins. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Yes, and we were thinking Everlasting Life." Abby said answering both questions.

"I like it!" William said turning to look at me. "Winnie I think we should do it!" he said.

The fun part of me that had come in existence 115 years ago when I met Jesse Tuck was saying to go for it. The practical side that my mother had molded into me was telling me to ask about the safety of the fact that people would notice we weren't growing any older. I decided to let both be known. "I agree it could be fun but aren't we supposed to be staying low? What will happen when people start to notice we are not getting any older?"

Katherine smiled "Winnie, have you ever heard Taylor Swift's song 'Lucky One'. In the song a singer gets famous and leaves a few years later. Then another girl shows up a little later and gets famous. We could do that. We could be famous for a little while and when people start to notice we can either fake our deaths again or just disappear. Then if we like it, we can wait a century and do it again." Kat, as we all called her, had really perked up since we first met. I rarely see the depressed 16 year old I saw William carrying out of that inn years ago.

I sighed before turning to the rest of my family. "Do you all want to do this?" Everyone nodded.

We were going to be in a band. Maybe the Tucks would see me during this.

**Happy? Anyway the Miles is probably going to have a part in the next chapter.**


	3. Character Log

**Sorry bout not doing this sooner but I forgot. Down below is a description or people you need to know.**

pin/101612535317158271/

stories/18263637/falling-in-love-part-one-introduction (she's Jade)

Alice- stories/15808284/i-am-going-to-murder-whoever-decided-that-males-are-superior-to-females-girl-going-to-an-all-boys-boarding-schoolyikes (She's Jersey Minsle)

Abigail- /girls/alyssa-framm-17134/ (wallpaper picture)

Victoria (NOT WHAT I LOOK LIKE) - /entry/group/25827673

/forum_ ?TID=3257547 (Alex Rider)

. ?32654-Will-you-Keep-the-secret (Blane)

. ?f=28&amp;t=1836008&amp;start=10 (Marvel James Wilson)

Jonathon- . ?f=64&amp;t=2183768 (The Player)

David- . ?f=64&amp;t=2183768 (The flirt)

/about/older-man-ken-gipson/ (About the Author)


	4. The Start & Noticing

**I'm bored and promised an update for MW next week. I didn't want to be liar so I'm going to go ahead and update this. Oh, before I forget, the song I mention is "What If" by Colbie Callait. The other is "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Swiftie forever!**

**Everlasting Life**

**Chapter 3: The Start and Noticing**

**Winnie's POV**

I called Nick back liked I promised and that's how our adventure began. He had immediately signed us and met us in LA after flying us out in a private jet.

I know I was nervous about doing this and I still am. Honestly though, singing has numbed the pain of Jesse never returning (if only you knew Winnie). It at least gave me a way to deal with the pain.

I was the singer/ songwriter for the group. I also played piano, guitar, flute, violin, clarinet, and harp but only when necessary. Alice was normally on Acoustic Guitar. Katherine was always found at the piano. The brothers were in charge of brass (I was in band this past year, I played clarinet. A friend of mine played flute. I also know several people in all the different sections. Brass, if you didn't know would include trumpets, tuba, euphonium, trombone, and French horn. Saxophones are included with flutes and clarinets as woodwinds). Eric loved electric guitar and Jacobi loved bass. William took over drums but he also did set design. Caroline and the twins were in charge of costumes, merchandise, set lists, catering, schedules and all that.

By January of 2014 we had already released our first album. It was actually easier than I thought. Writing my first song had to be the hardest thing I ever did. It took my forever to finally write. I had to go to Jesse's Eiffel Tower, the spring's tree, the waterfall, the Tuck's place, the jail house, and finally that meadow Jesse and me would run around in. "What If" turned out to be amazing.

Nick is getting ready to take us to LA since our album was just released. It's called "Never-ending Fairytale Love". I honestly have a weird feeling about this. This is the same feeling I had that summer long ago, right before I met the Tucks. I wonder why?

**Miles POV**

Today was boring. Although every day is for my family since we live forever. My job as a craftsman at my pottery store in California is my only way to get away from the misery at home.

Tuck and Mae try to carry on with their never ending existence. I live as I have since my wife and children left me. I honestly don't know what to say about my brother though.

I used to be jealous of Jesse. He never knew the pain I felt. He was carefree and able to enjoy life. Not anymore. He's like I was in the beginning only worse. I know the pain he's in and it will only heal with time.

I was walking down the street of the small California town we had been calling home since 2009 from work when I passed by the music store. I thought that maybe if I got Jesse a CD he liked I might be able to cheer him up a bit.

The store was almost empty. Most of the shelves had been stripped of the merchandise. Only one CD remained. I went over to it and picked it up wondering what it was. I flipped it over and froze.

On the cover was 11 kids all holding up something to show what they did in the band. It was an ordinary cover for a first album. The band was called Everlasting Life. The CD was called "Never-ending Fairytale Love". The band's singer and song writer was none other than Miss Winnie Foster.

**I'm tired so I apologize that this chapter sucked. Cliff hanger wasn't that great either. Everyone knew it was coming. Sorry! Any way it's 11 o' clock at night and I have church tomorrow. **

**I'll try to write tomorrow.**


	5. Research

**I never thought when I published this story that I would update it so much. Anyway last night I was tired towards the end of writing so I apologize for the sucky chapter. The cliff hanger I was planning on but I wish I'd written it a lot better. **

**I have a weird liking to stories where someone fakes their death. It's kind of easy to write them to so just letting you know. If you read any more of my stories, I can promise you that a lot of them will go along those lines. I only have two stories planned where that doesn't happen.**

**Anyways, on with the show. ROLL FILM!**

**Chapter 4**

**Research**

**Miles' POV**

Staring at the cover of the CD brought back many memories and emotions. Disbelief was one along with shock, joy, confusion, anger and many more.

Winnie was older but not much, making it look like she may have waited a year or two before drinking the spring. It was relieving honestly. He knew that if she did drink the spring she wouldn't look different. He was relieved that she waited so she had time to think, to live her life before trapping herself into an eternity of changelessness. She and Jesse were honestly perfect for each other. Winnie brought Jesse into a world of calmness and seriousness while he took her down the road of fun and adventure. They balanced each other.

"Well, there goes the last one." Miles heard a voice say from behind him. Turning, he saw the salesman.

"What do you mean sir?" he asked.

The older man gestured to the CD Miles was holding like a lifeline. "That CD is the last one we got. The band is new and seriously popular. I honestly have never seen one band sell so many."

"How popular?"

"That is the last CD out of the second shipment I got. The CD first came out right before Christmas and most stores were sold out in the first day. I have been running this store for 20 years and I have never seen a band sell that many CD's in one day. I'm not talking about just this store either son. People all over the country have been after that CD."

That surprised Miles. He had never heard Winnie sing. Was she that good that everyone all over the country wanted her that bad? He had to know. "How much?"

"It's free kid. I saw how you were looking at that CD. Do you know one of them?"

This guy was perceptive. "The lead singer looks like an old friend of mine I haven't seen in years."

The man nodded. "Winnie Foster is her name. She's from a small town in the east. She's apparently a dopple-ganger of one of her great grandmothers who went missing in the early 1900's. I read the story once. You can find it on the Internet."

Mile nodded before thanking the man and left heading home, for the first time in a long time, in anticipation.

! #$%^&amp;*! #$%^&amp;*! #$%^&amp;*! #$%^&amp;*! #$%^&amp;*! #$%^&amp;*! #$

When he got home he put the CD in the player located in the kitchen. He was anxious at the least and scared at the most.

The first thing he heard was an easy beat that he could recognize in a heartbeat if he ever heard again. It lasted for a few seconds before he heard a song sung by one of the most beautiful voices he'd ever heard.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello, "_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you... _

The song was truly gorgeous as was her voice. It captivated him how she was able take her and Jesse's story and make it seem like she was telling Romeo and Juliet's.

He had to know more. He had to know what had happened to her or at least what the general public knew of her.

He got his laptop out and set on the kitchen table near the radio as another song began to play. It was just as beautiful as the first.

He opened the Internet up, googled her name, and then clicked on the first link. He started reading.

"Winifred Anne Foster was born on May 24, 1883 to Mr. Roger Foster and his wife in the small town of Treegap. She had a very privileged childhood never desiring a thing.

She first gained national news in June of 1898 when she was 15. After vanishing from her home one morning into the woods she was reported missing and later kidnapped. Her kidnappers were the Tuck family. A man hired by the Fosters in recovering their daughter found her location and arrived before the police got there. When they did he was mortally wounded from a hit on the back of the head by Mrs. Tuck and her shot gun. Winnie was unharmed and Mr. and Mrs. Tuck were sent to the local jail while their two sons escaped on horseback.

Winnie claimed that she had run away from home and that the Tuck's were her friends. When asked about her rescuer, the man in the yellow suit as he was called, she said that he had pointed a pistol to her head and that Mrs. Tuck was protecting her. It didn't matter though. The man had died and Mrs. Tuck was to be hanged. Her execution never occurred though, for she and her family escaped jail that following night and have never been seen in Treegap since.

The day after the Tuck's vanished Winnie's grandmother died of a serious illness. As soon as the funeral was over, Winnie and her parents left for a world tour that lasted for a year and a half. When she came back she was a maid of sixteen, almost seventeen, and caught the eyes of many suitors. Treegap never saw her wedding though or ever met her husband.

Winnie disappeared again on May 23, 1900, the night before her seventeenth birthday, only taking her prized possessions and leaving a note to her parents telling them she would be ok. That was the last time anyone in Treegap saw her alive.

The next time attention turned on the Foster family was in 1926 when Mr. Foster discovered his wife was having an affair. After a speedy divorce, Winnie's mother and her lover were chased out of the town where she later died in 1930 of starvation in the Great Depression. Mr. Foster tried to contact his daughter to let her know of her mother's unfaithfulness. He left a letter right outside the woods to where she disappeared the first time. It was gone by the next morning.

News of Winnie didn't show up till 1935. Mr. Foster had fallen gravely sick and was on his deathbed when a woman about seventeen showed up. After he died it was discovered that the girl was Winnie's daughter, dopple-ganger, and name sake. She announced that her mother had moved to another town, got married, had her as an only child, and later died at of an illness. The new Winnie moved into her grandfather's house with 11 friends and has been carrying on her name. There is always a Winnie Foster in every generation.

The current Winnie is at the age of sixteen almost seventeen and is, again, a dopple-ganger. She also lives in the same house with twelve other teenagers. Two of them, twins, recorded Winnie and some of the other kids singing. They put together a huge video and posted it on YouTube back in October of 2013. Within two weeks music producer, Nicholas Lyr, had signed them and flew them from Treegap to L.A. where they recorded their first album. "Never-ending Fairytale Love" is now number one on the charts and has been like that since its release in December of 2013, just before Christmas."

Miles could barely process what he just read. Was it possible? Was Winnie alive? How could he find out for sure?

The idea hit him like a gun shot. He opened the drawer of the desk the speaker sat on and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a letter and sent it to Winnie. He had a feeling that if Winnie answered him the way he knew she would, then his life was about to get a lot better.


	6. The Letter & Meeting

**Chapter 5**

**The Letter and Meeting**

**Winnie's POV**

Winnie was sitting in the lounge room at the studio when a young woman knocked on the door. She was a blonde who looked to be about thirty years old. In her hand held a cream colored envelope.

"Miss Foster, you have a letter." She said handing it to me before leaving the room. The rest of the band had gone out for pizza so I was alone to read. It said…

_Winnie,_

_My dear sister it has been a long time. I honestly, with the rest of the family, thought you were dead._

_In August of 2002, Jesse returned to Treegap and found your grave in the woods. We all went with his word and didn't want to bring up hurt feelings for Jesse if we searched the Internet to find out your story. Jesse doesn't really handle us talking about you at the house. _

_There are so many things that need to be said and questions that need to be asked. I therefore offer you a proposal. I will be at the Diamond Diner in California, Los Angeles, on Friday, February 14 to meet with you. You should be able to recognize me. I haven't really changed over the years._

_I hope to be seeing you seen._

_With Brotherly Love,_

_Miles Tuck,_

I was crying by the end of the letter. Miles had found me after all these years.

I looked up from the letter and I realized something. Today was Friday the 14. I grabbed my phone and texted Jacobi and told him I was going out till later. Putting my phone in my purse, I ran out the door.

It took me ten minutes to drive to Diamond Diner. The place was almost empty so it didn't take me long to find Miles.

I couldn't believe he was really here. Dressed in jeans, a light blue tee, and some sneakers; he looked exactly the same.

I barely found my voice to call out to him. "Miles!"

**Miles's POV**

I spun around in my chair at the sound of my name. Turning around I saw Winnie. She was dressed a little white dress and jean jacket with brown fringed boots.

"Winnie," I said her name before getting up and taking her in a hug.

After several minutes, I noticed people were starting to stare. I let go and led her to our table before beginning to speak. "I have so many questions. I read what was known about you online the other day, but I don't really trust it."

She nodded. "I have many for you as well. How the rest of the family is and what did you mean about Jesse?" she looked frantic.

"Fine and Jesse… Well I don't honestly know how to describe him. He's overbearing, anti-social, brooding, and so depressed I can hardly recognize him. He saw your grave back in 2002 and he just hasn't been the same."

"When in 2002?" she asked. Her face looked to be counting back the months.

"August." I answered and I saw a look of understanding.

"That's why. Back in the 1990's I left with my friends for a world tour. It took a long time and we didn't get back till December of 2002."

That caught me. "Friends?"

She nodded. "It's a long story."

I shrugged and sat back. "I've got till the end of the world."

She nodded before beginning. "It all started in 1898, as soon as you left. My grandmother who had been at death's door for months died within a day of your leaving. My family left Treegap a week later because my mother couldn't stand the memories. We ended up traveling the world.

We got back in late 1899, when I was 16 1/2. My parents started to practically throw suitors at me day by day. Honestly I think every boy in town wanted to court me. I waited till the night before my 17th birthday to run away. I drank the water at midnight. Any questions so far?"

I nodded. "Why wait till you were seventeen?"

She smirked "How old is your brother?" I honestly felt like an idiot. Of course, that would be the reason.

She continued "I stayed at your old house for the next few years and fixed it up. I only went to town when absolutely necessary." She paused. "I was alone until 1905."

"What happened?"

She sighed. "I went into town to buy some bread when I came across some women gossiping. Do you remember the librarian?" I nodded. "One night in late autumn, someone broke into his store while his daughter was in there."

I froze. I had met the man and his daughter. She was so sweet and innocent. This attack honestly made me sick.

Winnie nodded. "I know how it feels. The worst part is he got her pregnant. The town gave her a choice of execution or abortion." She paused again, this time shaking her head. "I couldn't let that happen. All three of them were innocent. So I snuck her out he bedroom window and brought her to the cottage. She drank from the spring after the twins were born."

"Wait, twins? Are these the same twins that posted the video that got you famous?"

She nodded. "Their names are Victoria May and Abigail June. They look exactly like their mother too. Alice was so thankful for that."

I nodded "I can imagine why. Did they ever catch the creep?"

Winnie shook her head. "Alice honestly doesn't care now. Ever since Jacobi found her again, she hasn't really thought about him."

"Jacobi?" the name sounded familiar but was still unrecognizable.

"Yeah, Jacobi Ross. He was Alice's boyfriend before the attack. Her parents kept him away from her after she was attacked. They were reunited by the end of the year."

"What happened to him?" I remembered the kid now. He had been the butcher's son.

"His father forced him out hunting on my father's woods. He was caught and sentenced to hang. He hadn't wanted to be out there on purpose so he was innocent as well. I honestly felt exactly like I did before Mae was supposed to be hung. I couldn't deal with that again so I gave him a little vile with the water and he faked his death before coming back to the cottage. Alice and he got married and he became the father to the twins.

"The next two were in 1907. They were twin brothers named David and Jonathon. They were in an automobile accident. Jacobi was with me when we found them and helped me bring them to the spring. We gave them an option and they chose the spring."

I nodded at this part; my head was putting two and two together. I had a feeling that these twins and the others were going to be very close.

She continued. "In 1910, we met William. He had been in a hunting accident and was almost killed by a bear." She giggled. "He thought we were crazy so I let Jacobi shoot me."

I gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

Winnie nodded. "It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It wasn't painful either, just uncomfortable. Will was so shocked though." I laughed with her then. It felt just like old times. She wasn't all that different either.

After we calmed down she continued on. "Eric was next in 1913. He was a Titanic survivor and ended up having a tree fall on him during a huge storm. He had the same as Will so I got to shoot Jacobi back." I laughed at that.

"Caroline, Eric's wife/girlfriend was next. The year was 1915; she had been caught in the river and almost drowned. He found her and brought her to the house where I gave her water from the spring. She was grateful and very enthusiastic. Apparently her mother was forcing her to marry a rich duke in England."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Katherine was the last to join us. We met her in 1921. She had been a servant in a town a few miles away from Treegap. The day we found her, the inn keeper's wife, who she had been under, beat her for dropping a plate. Kate was about to commit suicide after that which was when William. found her."

She sighed again. "She hated me for it. She went on and on about how I had taken away her free will. It didn't last though; she married William within three months and apologized."

I held her hand as she finished. She went on to the twins falling in love, her mother's affair, her father's death, draining the spring and hiding the water. She went all the way through her the world trip, and getting famous.

We were walking down the street, back to her studio, when the question of my family came into conversation. "How are we going to let the other's know?" I asked outside the door to the building.

She sighed. "I honestly don't know. If Jesse is as depressed as you say it's going to take a lot of effort. How do you think Mae and Tuck will react?"

I smiled. "Mae will be ecstatic. Tuck too. They both have missed you like crazy. Mae is a non-depressed version of Jesse."

She nodded. I was about to turn away, already having her number, when she stopped me. "Do you want to meet the others?"

I looked at her. "Are you sure, Winnie?"

She nodded again. "I think of you all as family. It's about time you all met."

I smiled and let her lead the way.

**I am so sorry about how late this chapter is. I was at my grandparent's house for two weeks then my brother had camp, my birthday is today, plus I leave for FUGE Camp in Florida tomorrow. Yeah, it's a 6-8 hour drive. There are 75 kids from my church going. It's going to be a long day. **

**Today is my 15****th**** birthday. I'm also about to be going into high school this August. I'm not going to go into all the little things I got like jewelry, make-up, clothes, accessories, and so on but I will name the one thing I got that is my favorite. MY 1****ST**** GUITAR! Yes, I'm learning to play.**

**As I said I'm leaving for camp tomorrow and won't be back till Friday or Saturday so do not expect an update till this weekend at least. I'm going to try to update my other stories tonight too such as St. Berry: Average Soap Opera, Secret &amp; Freedom, and Hidden Love. So if you read those go check my profile and read them. **

**See you soon (hopefully),**

**Victoria,**


	7. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I would normally go on about, I don't know what before saying something like this but I really don't have anything to say so I'm gonna cut to the chase.

Anyone out there ever taken AP Human Geography? DON'T! When I signed up for this class I had no idea how hard it would be. So hard, in fact, I'm failing. My parents have decided that I don't need to be on this site if that's how things are gonna end up. So, in other words, I'm grounded from not just but also my Wattpad account and any other free writing I do, including preparation for the three books I want to end up writing by the time I'm 30.

All of my stories are going on hold till further notice. My life is over! It is probably going to take me at least three weeks to pull my grade up to a C. Maybe then, I can come back.

Sorry,

Victoria,

PS: DON'T TAKE AP HUMAN GEOGRAPHY OR YOU MAY END UP LIKE ME!


End file.
